


[Podfic] The Beauty of Trees by megyal

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, HP: EWE, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Slash, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary"</b> Draco requires Potter's help; to his dismayed annoyance, Potter's help entails trampling around in a forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Beauty of Trees by megyal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Beauty of Trees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247081) by [megyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal). 



> Recorded for HD_Cliche 2015. Many thanks to megyal for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥
> 
> This also fulfills the "Echo Effect" square on my podfic_bingo chart!

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Music Version:**

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_beauty_of_trees-music.mp3)

**Plain Version:**

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_beauty_of_trees-plain.mp3)

## Length:

01:05:59 (music version) | 01:04:40 (plain version) 

## Downloads:

**Music Version**

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_beauty_of_trees-music_mp3.zip) | **Size:** 63.8 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_beauty_of_trees-music_m4b.zip) | **Size:** 33.4 MB 

**Plain Version**

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_beauty_of_trees-plain_mp3.zip) | **Size:** 62.5 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_beauty_of_trees-plain_m4b.zip) | **Size:** 32.6 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
